


Snow Day

by fluffystwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffystwin/pseuds/fluffystwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy drabble. Castiel learns why snow can be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

“I don’t understand why this is supposed to be funny?”

“Dude, Cas, stop thinking about it and just throw the damned snowball at your friggin’ brother.”

“But, why—”

Dean howled with laughter as he stared at Castiel’s now snow covered face. He stopped laughing when he was nailed in the side of the head by one. He growled and whirled around to get his attacker back only to see Castiel nail Gabriel in the face before turning on Sam. Dean’s eyes widened as Castiel suddenly was all for getting back at his brother and his boyfriend. This was a sight that Dean didn’t get to see often so he was gonna enjoy the fury of his pissed off boyfriend. He didn’t get to enjoy it for long when he suddenly had snow shoved in his face. He blinked a few times before looking up and seeing Castiel’s bright blue eyes and that mischievous smirk that Dean knew was all Gabriel’s fault. Dean’s cheeks flushed when Cas bent forward and kissed him on the nose and heard Gabriel yelling suggestive things at them from across the yard. Castiel winked at him before charging across the yard to tackle his brother into a snow drift. Dean leaned around the house and grinned, but blushed harder when his brother made mock kissing faces at him.

Sam got a face full of snow for that.


End file.
